bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko
| image = | race = Bount | birthplace = United States | birthday = 4/12 | age = 18 | gender = female | height = | weight = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = Unemployed | previous profession = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Deseased | education = High School (multiple) | doll = Lutz | roleplay debut = | series debut = }} Aiko is one of the few bounts that remain after Jin Kariya's failed attack on the Soul Society. This is primarily thanks to the fact that Aiko has lived in the northeastern region of the United States for nearly a hundred years, far away from where Kariya conducted his operation. With her powerful doll, Lutz, at her side, Aiko has survived countless hollow attacks. Despite her young appearance, Aiko is a battle hardened warrior who is ready to break away from her comfort zone and explore the world. Appearance Personality History Aiko's memory beyond her arrival in the Unites States is clouded. Powers & Abilities Lutz Aiko's doll, Mirror Knight Lutz (Lutz for short), takes the form of a massive, sentient suit of armor. Standing an imposing eight and a half feet tall, Lutz is comprised of many interlocking sections of metal, with large shoulder pads and gold trim. Thanks to the sturdy construction of his body, Lutz can withstand extremely high amounts of damage. The helmet, Lutz's head, is not directly attached to the rest of his body, but instead floats in place between the shoulder pads. If necessary, Lutz can detach his head and maintain control of his body while floating separately. Lutz carries a massive sword that he effortlessly wields with a single hand. Due to his surprising speed and incredible strength, with his sword alone Lutz is an extremely dangerous opponent. Lutz also carries a defensive weapon into battle, a tower shield comprised of a large mirror and metal frame. Despite appearing to be made of glass, Lutz's shield is virtually indestructible. While only relying on his physical attributes, Lutz is quite powerful, able to match opponents as powerful as Lieutenant level shinigami. When Lutz utilizes his secret abilities, he is able to defeat even more powerful foes. The mirror in Lutz's shield possesses a powerful reflection ability, in addition to acting as a powerful defensive weapon. The ability allows Lutz to reflect incoming attacks. Physical attacks that come in contact with the mirror are pushed back, as if met by an equal force. Ranged attacks appear to enter the mirror before exiting and heading in the direction from which they came. Other reflective surfaces can be enchanted by Lutz to act in a similar manner to his shield. Physical contact is required to make such enchantments and only one surface can be enchanted at a given time. Ranged attacks that enter an enchanted surface can be launched out the mirror on Lutz's shield, as the attack enters the same pocket dimension regardless of what reflective surface it enters. When the situation demands a more offensive approach, Lutz also has the ability to launch a piercing blast of condensed spirit energy from his sword. This attack can often be easily telegraphed by an opponent, due to the fact that the red gem embedded in the guard of Lutz's sword emits a faint glow as he gathers energy, but when timed at the correct moment it can still result in a swift victory for Lutz. Lutz tends to speak in a rather formal tone, almost never sentence fragments. On occasion Lutz even utilizes outdated terms such as "thou" in his speech. This formal and drawn out way of speaking is paired with a chivalrous demeanor. Lutz is always polite, even to his opponents in combat, especially if they are female. This certainly does not mean Lutz doesn't fight to his fullest against female opponents. Though some may misinterpret Lutz's behavior towards his opponents, thinking it a show of weakness or ignorance, the doll is always focused in battle and very difficult to distract... Quotes Zeige Dich: Lutz Trivia